Goatees and Mountain Men
by Shruikin
Summary: Pepper helps Tony make one of the most important decisions in his life. Little hints of TS/PP My first fic! May become a series of oneshots.
1. Chapter 1

"PEPPER!" Tony Stark bellowed as he slammed open the door to his assistant's room. Pepper glanced up quickly from her laptop and raised an eyebrow. It was becoming a normal factor almost everyday for Tony to parade into her office like this. She had just received this….erhem, wonderful job 3 weeks ago. If you counted working from 7 AM to pretty much 12 AM for a man who goes borderline on giving you sexual harassment wonderful. Not to mention she was just getting used to this 'Pepper' thing.

"Yes Mr. Stark?" Pepper asked, looking at her boss. Tony gave her a quizzical look.

"Pep, I need your opinion on something, "He began, stroking his chin. "And I need your absolute honest opinion, alright?"

Pepper heaved out a sigh. "Alright, Mr. Stark."

"How do you think I'd look if I grew a goatee?" Tony asked, glancing down at her as she took a sip of her coffee.

She pretty much choked on the lukewarm liquid. "You okay?" Tony asked, cocking his head to the side.

"Yeah, yeah," She said, waving her hand, coughing a bit, "I'm sorry, but…a…a what?"

"Goatee! Y'know, those beards stylized on your chin and…" He began using his fingers on his face as to animate a goatee. Pepper chuckled.

"No, Mr. Stark, I know what a goatee is. I'm just wondering why in the world YOU, out of all people, would want a goatee."

Tony's face suddenly got serious. "Because Pepper, I believe it'll give me a much more dignified look! I'll look older and more dashing." He finished his sentence with a trademark grin.

Pepper snorted. Men and their egos. "Why would you want to look older? I mean, considering your way with woman and everything."

"Woman always go for the older looking men, Pep," He watched as she rolled her eyes, "And! I think people will respect me more. I mean, I'm not sure people would want a kid-looking man to be running the biggest weapons manufacturer in the world."

She nodded absently, glancing at his chin, trying to imagine a beard on it. "And why do you need my opinion?"

"Because, I need a woman's perspective." He said, matter-o-factly. Pepper pursed her lips slightly.

"That's a pretty important decision, Mr. Stark. I mean, it will be pretty much how the public eye sees you. Sure you should trust me with this?" She asked.

Tony sighed. "Well Pepper, seeing as out of the 18 assistants I have had before you, you have lasted the longest." Pepper furrowed her eyebrows. "The longest lasting assistant before you was probably about a week, if you were wondering. Seeing as you have managed to NOT sleep with me and somehow tolerate my drunken ass every couple of days, how could I not trust you?" Pepper couldn't help but feel flattered.

"Well okay then." Pepper nodded before glancing back at his chin again. She tilted her head, as Tony waited patiently for her to make a decision.

"Mmm yup. I think you could pull it off." She said with a smile. "I mean, as long as it's not like Obadiah's, that would just be creepy."

Tony's eyes went wide. "Oh, GOD NO. Just a neatly trimmed goatee. I think one mountain-man beard is enough here." He explained quickly.

Pepper chuckled. "Well then, yes, I think you'd look rather dignified and professional." Tony smiled like a 5 year-old kid on Christmas Morning.

"Thank you, Pepper." He said. Pepper lightly smiled and nodded.

"Will that be all Mr. Stark?"

"Yes Miss Potts, that will be all."

And with that, Tony quickly spun on his heel walked out the door. Although he'd never admit it out loud, he felt the need to have her approval for it. Like a kid asking his mother to spend the night at a friend's house. He smiled lightly, plus, it was always great to have a reason to just talk to her.

--

I, sadly enough, do not own Ironman, Tony Stark, or Pepper Potts. Stan Lee owns them D: and so does Marvel.

ANYWAYS this was my first fic, so whaddya guys think? Should I continue with little oneshots? I know I need to improve on my writing, but this idea hit me xD


	2. The Art of TieTying

"Hurr no damnit that's not right!"

Tony Stark, billionaire, playboy, and perhaps one of the smartest minds of our time, was having some serious trouble. What trouble you ask? Well, he just couldn't figure out how to tie his tie.

"Ugh okay. Tony, you can do this. You are so smarter this!" He snarled as he held up his tie. "You, pathetic scrap of cloth, are so very lucky you're not human. 'Cause your ass would SO be fired right now!"

Tony was a little more than peeved at himself than the poor diamond-designed maroon tie. He was 24 years old, he should've learned the art of tying a tie ages ago! Sure, Obadiah had showed him countless times how to do it, but did the old man really expect Tony to remember all those freakishly confusing instructions?

He grumbled as he leaned back into his office chair. Maybe they had some sort of instructions on the internet? No. No, he wasn't THAT desperate. He couldn't help but glance back at his computer, his screensaver of dashing hotrods and beyond expensive cars fading in and out.

Tony huffed out an annoyed breath for the 8th thousandth time that night. He was supposed to be at this banquet 10 minutes ago and doubtless his assistant would yell at him for being late. But at least he had a GOOD reason this time. His last excuse wasn't as successful.

_"Tony you're 2 hours late! You specifically promised me that you'd be at this Board of Directors meeting ON TIME. God, it's like your brain can't even process those two words."_

_"Sorry Pep, I got caught up on working on my speech for that Policeman's Banquet."_

_"Uh-huh….the lipstick on your cheek begs to differ."_

_"Wha….oh. Damn it!"_

Tony grimaced at the serious tongue-lashing Pepper gave him that day. Ever since then he's been trying his best TO be on time, but it hasn't been working so far. Pepper should at least be happy for the effort!

"Mr. Stark c'mon we're going to be late if you don't hurry it-" Pepper paused and glanced at her watch. "Ugh we're already late!"

Tony was quickly torn from his thoughts as Pepper walked into his office. She was currently wearing a blue dress with some 4 inch heels on. She did look stunning, Tony had to admit.

"Hm? Oh sorry Pep, I was uh…." Tony trailed off in his sentence, suddenly feeling a little self-conscious over the fact that he couldn't tie a perfect Wilson knot…wait. Or was it Willy knot? Gah, he couldn't remember.

Pepper glanced at the wrinkled, horribly sad attempt tie knot at the base of Tony's neck. She heaved an exasperated sigh. "You couldn't even bother to make yourself decent?" She asked.

Tony glanced down at the knot and frowned. _Tie, I am sooooo burning the crap outta you in my fireplace tonight! _"Uh well…Pepper…you see…this tie-it wasn't working! And uh…" He was rambling, and Pepper rubbed her temple.

"Tony, do you even know _how_ to tie a proper Windsor knot?" Pepper asked. _Windsor! Ah-hah I knew it started with a W. _Tony thought.

"Uh…" Tony gave a sheepish look.

Pepper sighed. "Come here." She said, waving her hand. Tony did so, and Pepper quickly untied his sad/horrible attempted knot and re-wrapped it around his neck. Tony tried to look down and watch her tie it, but she grabbed his chin and moved it back up. He grumbled. In what seemed like seconds, she had the knot tied. Pepper tucked it back into his tuxedo jacket and brushed off his shoulders.

"All done!" She smiled. Tony glanced down and grinned, poking the knot with his index finger.

"Well done Miss Potts!" Tony exclaimed. He expected her to scold him for not knowing how know tie a tie, or ask him questions why he never learned too, but she did nothing of the sort.

"Thanks, but c'mon, we should really try not to be any later and we already are!" Pepper said, grabbing Tony's arm and dragging him out of his office.

_Huh. _Tony mused. _Maybe Pep can give me tie-tying lessons._ He'd make sure he remembered her instructions.

--

Whew! This was a fun one :D Man, the reviews I got totally convinced me that my writing isn't as bad as I thought it was x3 So thanks to you guys who reviewed! I'm mentally giving you guys hugs right now.

Anyways, Tony and Pepper do not belong to me! They belong to Marvel!


End file.
